SuperSport United F.C.
, ''purchased Pretoria City franchise |ground = Lucas Moripe Stadium, Atteridgeville, Pretoria |chairman = Khulu Sibiya |coach = Eric Tinkler |league = Premier Division |season = 2016–17 |position = Premier Division, 5th | |pattern_la1 = |pattern_b1 = |pattern_ra1 = |leftarm1 =FFFFFF |body1 =0000CD |rightarm1 =FFFFFF |shorts1 =0000CD |socks1 =0000CD | |pattern_la2 = |pattern_b2 = |pattern_ra2 = |leftarm2 =BFBFBF |body2 =BFBFBF |rightarm2 =BFBFBF |shorts2 =BFBFBF |socks2 =FF0000 |current = 2017–18 South African Premier Division }} SuperSport United is a South African football club based in Pretoria that plays in the Premier Soccer League. United is known as Matsatsantsa a Pitori amongst its supporters. They usually play their home games at Lucas Moripe Stadium in Atteridgeville. History Supersport F.C. is an association football club wholly owned by SuperSport, the South African group of television channels. The club was originally known as Pretoria City. City was purchased by M-Net in 1994. M-Net got approval from the National Soccer League and the club was renamed. The club comprises a professional football team affiliated to the Premier Soccer League as well as various youth academy teams in the SuperSport United Youth Academy playing within their respective SAFA structures. Home matches are usually played at Lucas Moripe Stadium in Atteridgeville, Pretoria, however in recent times the club has elected to take many matches to the Peter Mokaba Stadium in Polokwane. The club's youth academy is undoubtedly one of the best in the country. Some of the graduates are players like Daine Klate, Kermit Erasmus, Ronwen Williams and Kamohelo Mokotjo. They have previously been linked with English Premier League side Tottenham Hotspur and Dutch side Feyenoord. Honours Domestic competitions * Premier Soccer League ** Winners (3): 2007–08, 2008–09, 2009–10 * '''Nedbank Cup ** Winners (5): 1999, 2005, 2012, 2016, 2017 * Telkom Knockout ''' ** '''Winners (1): 2014 * MTN 8 ''' ** '''Winners (2): 2004, 2017 * Sparletta Cup (1) ** Winners (1): 1995 * Second Division ''' ** '''Winners (1): 1995 Notable former coaches * Shane McGregor (1998–99) * Bruce Grobbelaar (1999–01) * Pitso Mosimane (1 July 2001 – 30 June 2007) * Gavin Hunt (1 July 2007 – 28 May 2013) * Cavin Johnson (19 June 2013 – 29 Aug 2014) * Kaitano Tembo (29 Aug 2014–3 Sept 2014) * Gordon Igesund (3 Sept 2014– 27 Jan 2016) * Stuart Baxter (27 Jan 2016– 30 June 2017) * Eric Tinkler (1 July 2017– ) Club records *Most starts: Ronald Lawrence 224 (including Pretoria City matches) *Most goals: Abram Raselemane 57 (previous record: Ronald Lawrence 41) *Most capped player: Dennis Masina *Most starts in a season: Siboniso Gaxa 47 (2004–05) *Most goals in a season: Glen Salmon 16 (1998–99) (previous record: George Koumantarakis 14; 1997–98) *Record victory: 9–0 v Red Star Anse-aux-Pins (19/3/05, CAF Confederation Cup) *Record defeat: 0–5 v Arcadia (7/4/90, NSL) Premier Soccer League record *2016/2017 – 5th *2015/2016 – 8th *2014/2015 – 6th *2013/2014 – 5th *2012/2013 – 6th *2011/2012 – 3rd *2010/2011 – 7th *2009/2010 – 1st *2008/2009 – 1st *2007/2008 – 1st *2006/2007 – 6th *2005/2005 – 7th *2004/2005 – 4th *2003/2004 – 3rd *2002/2003 – 2nd *2001/2002 – 2nd *2000/2001 – 8th *1999/2000 – 10th *1998/1999 – 8th *1997/1998 – 14th *1996/1997 – 9th Club officials/Technical team *Chairman: Khulu Sibiya *Chief Executive Officer: Stan Matthews *Head of Operations: Dominic Busschau *Team manager: Godfrey Mosoetsa *Head Coach: Eric Tinkler *Assistant coach: Kaitano Tembo *Marketing and Events Manager: Coltrane Munyai *Academy Technical Director: Kwanele Kopo *Goalkeeper Coach: Andre Arendse *Sports Scientist: Zac Van Heerden First team squad As of 27 September 2017 (on loan from Bidvest Wits) Foreigners In the South African PSL, only five non-South African nationals can be registered. Foreign players who have acquired permanent residency can be registered as locals. * Richard Kissi Boateng * Azubuike Egwuekwe * Dové Womé * Jeremy Brockie * Kingston Nkhatha * Prince Dube Permanent residency: * Onismor Bhasera Shirt sponsor & kit manufacturer *Shirt sponsor: Engen *Kit manufacturer: Kappa References External links *Official Website of Supersport United Football Club *Premier Soccer League *PSL Club Info *South African Football Association *Confederation of African Football Category:Association football clubs established in 1994 Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in Pretoria Category:1994 establishments in South Africa Category:SuperSport United F.C. Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa